yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Number S39: Utopia Prime
39 유토피아 | it_name = Numero S39: Utopia Prime | pt_name = Número S39: Utopia Primordial | es_name = Número S39: Utopía Suprema | ja_name = ３９ ホープ | romaji_name = Shainingu Nanbāzu Sanjūkyū Kibō'ō Hōpu Wan | trans_name = Shining Numbers 39: King of Wishes, Hope ONE | alt_name = Number S39: Utopia One | alt_name2 = Shining Number 39: Utopia Prime | image = NumberS39UtopiaPrime-MP16-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2510 | def = 2000 | passcode = 86532744 | materials = 3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters | effect_types = Summoning condition, Ignition | lore = 3 Level 4 LIGHT monsters You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Number 39: Utopia" you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) If your opponent's LP is at least 3000 higher than yours: You can detach 3 Xyz Materials from this card and pay LP so that you only have 10 left; destroy as many Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, banish them, then inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster banished. | fr_lore = 3 monstres LUMIÈRE de Niveau 4 Vous pouvez aussi Invoquer par Xyz cette carte en utilisant "Numéro 39 : Utopie" que vous contrôlez comme le Matériel Xyz. (Les Matériels Xyz attachés au monstre deviennent aussi des Matériels Xyz de cette carte.) Si votre adversaire a min. 3000 LP de plus que vous : vous pouvez détacher 3 Matériels Xyz de cette carte, et payez des LP jusqu'à n'en avoir plus que 10 ; détruisez autant de monstres Invoqués Spécialement contrôlés par votre adversaire que possible, et si vous le faites, bannissez-les, puis infligez 300 points de dommages à votre adversaire pour chaque monstre banni. | de_lore = 3 LICHT Monster der Stufe 4 Du kannst diese Karte auch als Xyz-Beschwörung beschwören, indem du eine „Nummer 39: Utopia“, die du kontrollierst, als das Xyz-Material verwendest. (An das Monster angehängtes Xyz-Material wird ebenfalls zu Xyz-Material dieser Karte.) Falls dein Gegner mindestens 3000 LP mehr hat als du: Du kannst 3 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen und LP zahlen, sodass du nur noch 10 hast; zerstöre möglichst viele als Spezialbeschwörung beschworene Monster, die dein Gegner kontrolliert, und falls du dies tust, verbanne sie, dann füge deinem Gegner für jedes verbannte Monster 300 Schaden zu. | el_lore = 3 Επιπέδου 4 ΦΩΤΟΣ Τέρατα Μπορείτε επίσης να Καλέσετε αυτή την κάρτα χρησιμοποιώντας ένα "Νούμερο 39: Oυτοπία" που ελέγχετε ως Χyz Υλικό. (Χyz Υλικά προσκολημένα σε εκείνο το τέρας γίνονται επίσης Χyz Υλικά σε αυτή την κάρτα) Αν οι Πόντοι Ζωής του αντιπάλου σας είναι τουλάχιστον 3000 υψηλότεροι από τους δικούς σας: Μπορείτε να αφαιρέσετε 3 Χyz Υλικά από αυτή την κάρτα, μετά πληρώστε Πόντους Ζωής ώστε να έχετε μόνο 10, καταστρέψτε όλα τα τα ειδικά καλεσμένα τέρατα που ελέγχει ο αντίπαλος σας, και αν το κάνετε, εξορίστε τα, μετά προκαλέστε 300 ζημιά στον αντίπαλο σας για κάθε τέρας που εξορίστηκε με αυτόν τον τρόπο. | it_lore = 3 mostri LUCE di Livello 4 Puoi anche Evocare Xyz questa carta utilizzando un "Numero 39: Utopia" che controlli come Materiale Xyz. (I Materiali Xyz attaccati a quel mostro diventano Materiali Xyz anche su questa carta.) Se i LP del tuo avversario sono di almeno 3000 superiori ai tuoi: puoi staccare 3 Materiali Xyz da questa carta e pagare LP fino a che te ne rimangono solo 10; distruggi tanti mostri Evocati Specialmente controllati dal tuo avversario quanti possibile e, se lo fai, bandiscili, poi infliggi 300 danni al tuo avversario per ogni mostro bandito. | pt_lore = 3 monstros de LUZ de Nível 4 Você também pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Xyz ao usar um "Número 39: Utopia" que você controla como Matéria Xyz. (Matérias Xyz associadas a esse monstro também se tornam Matérias Xyz neste card.) Se os PV do seu oponente forem pelo menos 3000 a mais que os seus: você pode desassociar 3 Matérias Xyz deste card e pagar PV até ter 10 restantes; destrua tantos monstros Invocados por Invocação-Especial que seu oponente controla quando possível e, se isso acontecer, bana-os e, depois, cause 300 de dano ao seu oponente para cada monstro banido. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de LUZ de Nivel 4 También puedes Invocar Xyz esta carta usando un "Número 39: Utopía" que controles como el Material Xyz. (Los Materiales Xyz acoplados a ese monstruo también se convierten en Materiales Xyz en esta carta). Si los LP de tu adversario son por lo menos 3000 más que los tuyos: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 3 Materiales Xyz y pagar tantos LP como para que te queden sólo 10; destruye tantos monstruos que controle tu adversario que hayan sido Invocados de Modo Especial como sea posible y, si lo haces, destiérralos, y después inflige 300 puntos de daño a tu adversario por cada monstruo desterrado. | ja_lore = 光属性レベル４モンスター×３ このカードは自分フィールドの「Ｎｏ．３９ 希望皇ホープ」の上に重ねて 召喚する事もできる。①：自分のＬＰが相手より３０００以上少ない場合、このカードの 素材を３つ取り除き、１０ＬＰになるようにＬＰを払って発動できる。相手フィールドの特殊召喚されたモンスターを全て破壊し除外する。その後、この効果で除外したモンスターの数×３００ダメージを相手に与える。 | ko_lore = 빛 속성 레벨 4 몬스터 × 3 이 카드는 자신 몬스터 존의 "No.39 유토피아" 위에 겹치고 엑시즈 소환할 수도 있다. ①: 자신의 LP가 상대보다 3000 이상 적을 경우, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 3개 제거하고, LP가 10 이 되도록 LP를 지불하여 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드의 특수 소환된 몬스터를 전부 파괴하고 제외한다. 그 후, 이 효과로 제외한 몬스터의 수 × 300 데미지를 상대에게 준다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * LIGHT * Number 39: Utopia | archseries = * Number * Number S * Utopia (archetype) * Utopic | related_to_archseries = ZW - | action = Transfers | m/s/t = Destroys Special Summoned monsters | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Requires Attribute specific Xyz Materials * Special Summons itself from your Extra Deck | action = * Detaches multiple Xyz Materials as cost * Transfers | banished = Banishes from your opponent's field | life_points = * Pays Life Points for cost * Damages your opponent | misc = Shining Xyz Evolution | database_id = 10977 }}